


Седьмой Ворон

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler, Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, RPF, Ravens, признания в любви
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Яр был совсем один.Его друзья — такие же мальчишки без семьи — остались подмастерьями в кузнице, а он продолжил скитаться по деревням, находя ночлег в чьем-то погребе или амбаре. Яр прятался и убегал, боясь, что однажды его все же поймают.В одну из холодных ночей ему приснился сон, в котором тихий голос звал его на мельницу у леса. И, хоть она слыла у деревенских жутким местом, Яр отправился туда, надеясь найти теплый угол хоть на одну ночь. Он ошибся.Не просто так ее обходили стороной.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Kudos: 6
Collections: меньше чем три





	Седьмой Ворон

**Author's Note:**

> От оригинальной книги остался лишь антураж и общая идея, которые я, надеюсь, не изуродовал. Искренне люблю Крабата, поэтому эта работа очень важна для меня :) надеюсь, она найдет нужный отклик и кто-нибудь углядит сквозную линию, что я спрятал в ней.  
>   
> Все же для меня он будет единственным темным магом. Кто бы, что не говорил.  
>   
> А вообще это писалось как рождественская сказка :) не вышло хд  
> Но все равно с прошедшим праздником всех!
> 
> 07.01.19

Эта история началась дюжину дней после рождества. Она началась во сне маленького мальчика, не знавшего, как он появился на свет, не знавшего уютного дома и заботливого поцелуя в макушку с чашкой молока на ночь. Он мерз на улицах, скитаясь по деревням в поисках зачерствевшего хлеба, померзших ягод, да хоть чего-то, чем можно было бы унять ноющую боль внизу живота.

_Ярка… Иди на мельницу._

Мальчик дернулся всем телом, выныривая из трясины жуткого сна, в котором за ним гналась стая огромных черных воронов. Они гнались за ним от самого ручья близ деревни, почти загнали на скалу, Ярослав пытался закрыть лицо руками, но они били его своими клювами. Он чувствовал, как по щекам и пальцам текла кровь, она обжигала его своим теплом, он кричал, но вырваться не мог. Шелест крыльев оглушал Яра. А потом был этот голос.

Он повернулся и сразу же неловко свалился с умятой кучи веток и соломы на грязную землю. Яр поежился, в погребе было слишком холодно, а тонкая рубашка совсем не спасала от крещенских морозов. Он вновь вздрогнул, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в полумраке, но никого так и не увидел. Даже таинственных теней, прятавшихся по углам прошлой ночью, не было. Сквозь дыры в стенах сочился яркий свет.

_На мельницу… Иди на мельницу._

Ярослав повернулся так резко, что упал на промерзлую землю, но вновь никого не увидел. Тот, кто звал его, звал силой мысли, пробираясь к нему в голову.

Где-то совсем рядом раздалось сиплое карканье.

Яр сжался в комочек, порываясь закрыть уши ладонями. Вороны напоминали ему о сне. Он встал, опасаясь выходить на улицу, но всё же осторожно выглянул из-за скрипящей дверцы. На изгороди сидела огромная черная птица, внимательно наблюдавшая за ним. Мальчик поежился, завороженно глядя на ворона и чувствуя, как немело всё тело.

_Иди на мельницу. Ярка, ты не пожалеешь._

Он упал, вывалившись из погреба, услышав хриплый птичий клекот. Словно именно она звала его.

— Птицы не умеют говорить, — испуганным шепотом напомнил себе Яр. Словно в подтверждение, ворон громко каркнул. Мальчик погрозил ему неплотно сжатым кулаком и тут же зашипел от боли, замерзшие пальцы не гнулись. Он захлопнул дверь в погреб, защелкнув грубо вырезанную щеколду, не хватало еще, чтобы деревенские заметили, что он ночевал здесь. «Какая разница, — подумал Яр. — Даже если там будут эти вороны и заклюют меня до смерти, хуже уже точно не будет. Да и под землей со снегом всяко теплее, чем в этом проклятом погребе».

Он вышел на дорогу, ведущую из деревни в сторону леса. Там, за ним, была мельница, о которой ходили самые разные байки. И чем больше мальчик вспоминал их, тем страшнее и страшнее ему становилось. Он дрожал от пронизывающего ветра, кутаясь в тряпичную накидку, которая никак не спасала от холода и мокрого снега. Ярослав провалился в сугроб почти по колено, ударившись лбом о кусок льда. Из рассеченной брови полилась кровь, а глаза залепил снег.

Грудь сдавило мучительным кашлем, и Яр едва смог встать на ноги, вырвавшись из холодного плена сугроба. Он с трудом устоял, заставив себя идти дальше. Мальчик чувствовал, как болели ноги. С тех пор, как он убежал от своих друзей, оставшихся в кузнице, он не ходил дальше, чем от дома до дома, чтобы спрятаться в погребе или в амбаре. Ярослав чувствовал, как под большим пальцем и на пятке вздулись мозоли. Оставалось только надеяться, что они не станут потом долго кровить. Хромать ему не хотелось.

Он ввалился на мельницу, когда в лесу уже смеркалось, совсем окоченев и всё же сбив ноги в кровь. Грудь раздирал кашель, и мальчик не мог сделать и вдоха, не согнувшись пополам от боли. Он рухнул в снег, не в силах больше стоять. У ворот стояли двое.

— До последних лучей заходящего солнца, — хрипло сказал мужчина в капюшоне, указав куда-то на вершины сосен. Яра резко подняли на ноги, и он приоткрыл от удивления рот, заметив длинные темные волосы второго, вытягивавшие его лицо, и льдисто-синие глаза.

— Я Мастер здесь на мельнице, могу взять тебя к себе в ученики, — мальчик попытался заглянуть первому под капюшон, но у него не вышло. — Муку молоть и чему потолковее… Выполняй указания да помалкивай, я в долгу не останусь.

Яр неловко кивнул, и Мастер протянул ему руку. В этот же момент заскрипело мельничное колесо, а с одной из окрестных сосен с оглушительным карканьем взлетел ворон. Мальчик услышал, как второй, которого Мастер уже успел представить как своего старшего ученика, зло цокнул языком.

— Мельница… Она снова мелет, — капюшон слегка соскользнул с его головы, и Ярослав успел заметить морщины на его лице и тяжелые веки. Подмастерье молча развернулся, направившись к дому. На крыше хлопал крыльями приземлившийся там ворон. Солнце зашло.

***

Яр заметался, укрываясь от тусклого света огарка свечи. Он невольно спрятался под тонким одеялом, сжавшись в комок, и тут же услышал тихий смешок.

— Не буди его, — раздался прямо над головой мальчика звонкий голос. — Вон как спит…

— Он уже проснулся, — Ярослав с удивлением узнал старшего подмастерья. Он резко сел на кровати, чуть не врезавшись лбом в склонившегося над ним мальчишку. Тот вскрикнул, почти упав, но его удержал старший.

— Не бойся, — мальчик ободряюще улыбнулся. — Я Лето! А это…

— Юра, — старший подмастерье холодно назвал свое имя. — Тебе предстоит жить на мельнице вместе с нами. И работать. Не нарушай наших правил, и всё будет хорошо.

— Вас шестеро? — Ярослав огляделся.

— А ты — седьмой, — кивнул Юра. — Вон там наверху — Женька, у стены лежит Серый, у него спину прихватило…

— Ага, как же! — раздался возмущенный голос Жени. Яр заметил, что у того были длинные пушистые кудри. Юра шикнул на него.

— Лето уже сам влез вперед всех. У лестницы Андрей, а там, в углу — Саша, — назвал последнего старший подмастерье. — А теперь ложитесь! Кыш!

Все быстро попрятались по постелям. Ярославу на миг показалось, что он не сможет заснуть под пронзительным взглядом Лето, но провалился во тьму, стоило ему улечься поудобнее.

Мальчик проснулся, когда комнатку под крышей мельницы уже заливал яркий белый свет. Саша широко распахнул ставни, впустив внутрь морозный воздух. Яр довольно потянулся, сжимая узкие ладони в кулаки.

— Собирайся живее, — позвал его Юра. — Работа не ждет. И смени эти лохмотья! Твоя одежда рядом на сундуке.

Яр почувствовал, как обожгло болью сбитые ноги. Одна из мозолей налилась кровью, и мальчик постарался замотать ее своей старой рубашкой, порванной на тряпки. И всё равно он едва не упал, стоило его ступням коснуться пола.

— Осторожно, — ему улыбнулся один из парней. Ярослав заворожено уставился на него, не в силах отвести взгляд от светлых глаз. «Саша», — вспомнил мальчик. Тот протянул ему руку, помогая спуститься по крутой лестнице с кривыми ступеньками.

По кухне прыгал неутомимый Лето. Андрей, расставлявший по слишком громоздкому столу тарелки, иногда шикал на него, но в остальном не возражал, лишь иногда ласково трепал по голове. Подмастерья быстро расселись по лавкам — Яру досталось место рядом с Сашей — и застучали ложками. Лето с трудом водрузил на стол горячий котелок с кашей.

— Андрюш, заплетешь мне волосы, а то в глаза лезут? — парнишка протянул руку за первой тарелкой.

— Занимайся делом, — осадил его Юра. — Будут мешаться — я тебе их отрежу. Развели тут… Отнеси потом еду Серому.

— Не надо, — раздался тихий голос у лестницы, и на кухне показался незнакомый Ярославу парень. У него были темные волосы, зачесанные назад, и довольно смуглая кожа по сравнению с остальными парнями, которые были бледными, как снег. Он, пошатываясь, прошел к столу, присаживаясь на косую табуретку у угла. Лето тут же протянул ему тарелку. Они с Андреем дождались, чтобы каждый взялся за ложку, даже Яр, и лишь тогда присоединились к подмастерьям.

Какое-то время тишину нарушал лишь стук ложек по деревянным мискам и чье-то чавканье. Ярослав едва удержался, чтобы не прикончить всё одним махом, и едва не подавился, когда ему в каше попался кусок сушеного яблока. Юра закончил есть первым.

— Серый, — старший подмастерье потянулся к малиновому отвару. — Отлежись сегодня, твоя сорванная спина нам ни к чему. Лето и Женька, займитесь крышей, она уже давно прохудилась, и как только снег начнет сходить, нам зальет все кровати. Счистите с нее весь снег и начните менять доски, а в дыры изнутри напихайте сваленной шерсти и ненужного тряпья, можете взять старые мешки из-под зерна. А мы с Андреем и Сашкой займемся забором. К весне, Мастер сказал, купим корову, а с нашим забором и корова сама сбежит, и ворье, как к себе домой, забрести может. Ярослав, вычистишь кухню и, как закончишь, покорми кур. Завтра тебе надо будет навести в курятнике порядок.

— Но я…

— Я помогу, — шепнул ему на ухо Саша.

— Даже не знаю, где курятник, — испуганным писком закончил мальчик.

— Лето тебе покажет, — старший подмастерье так сурово глянул на того, что парнишка аж сжался. — Он к тому времени уже должен закончить, ибо ужин сам себя не приготовит. За работу!

Все спешно повскакивали со своих мест.

***

Яр тёр пол перед печкой с самого утра, но чище тот никак не становился. Ему начинало казаться, что он становился всё грязнее, и в какой-то момент мальчику даже почудилось, что сажа и пыль окутала его руки и пробралась под кожу. Он вскрикнул, царапая тонкие запястья ногтями, и стал тереть их о грубую рубашку. Яр схватился за метлу, начав намывать пол с еще большим усердием. Мальчик почувствовал, как в ладони ему впилось острой занозой грубое дерево.

Он отнял руку, разминая затекшие пальцы, и отошел мести под столом. Там получилось лучше. Яр сгреб в кучу крошки и крупицы чего-то, отодвинул лавку, чтобы вымести весь мусор оттуда, и внезапно увидел вспыхнувший символ в самом низу стены. Он чуть не упал, спешно задвигая лавку обратно, словно надеясь, что так магическая руна исчезнет. Ярослав сжал древко метлы до побелевших костяшек и спешно смел весь мусор в одну сторону. Под столом и лавками стало заметно чище, но въевшаяся будто в самую суть дерева грязь у печи никак ему не давался.

— Всё оттереть пытаешься?

Яр подпрыгнул на месте, чуть не стукнув себя по голове метлой.

— Саша…

— Андрей с Юрой опять спорить стали, вот я и улизнул, — он улегся спиной на лавку, голову повернув к замершему Ярославу. — Какая разница привяжем мы поперечины или прибьем; за зиму забор всё равно перекосит. А пол отмыть все пытаются! Даже я, только метлу сломал… Лучше у лестницы подметай.

— Я везде убрал, только тут никак не выходит, — Яр досадливо топнул ногой, и Саша невольно захохотал, глядя на него.

— Даже паутину по углам собрал, Мастер доволен будет, — он потянулся всем телом, закинув руки за голову. Саша внезапно перехватил у Яра метлу и, взмахнув ладонью, в одно движение смел всю грязь к тому мусору, который собирал мальчик. Ярослав удивленно пискнул.

— Никому не говори, — Саша заговорщицки улыбнулся. — А то Юра ругаться будет! Он на тебя так порой глянет, и всё — пожалеешь, что родился. С ним только Женька и спорит… Не смей с ним ругаться, слышишь?

— Он меня пугает, — слабым голосом признался Яр, на что Сашка лишь по-доброму усмехнулся. В его светло-зеленых — мальчик с удивлением разглядел их цвет — глазах мелькали веселые искорки. Он собрал весь сметенный мусор и закинул в едва тлевшую после завтрака печку. Протопить деревянную мельницу было не так тяжело, а вот вспыхнуть она могла от самой крошечной искры, о чем неустанно напоминал им Юра. Старший подмастерье говорил мало, больше всего с вечно хмурым Женькой, но за жизнью на мельнице следил даже во сне. Он часто приглядывал за парнями, позже всех забираясь на свой сколоченный под крышей полог.

Так было и в тот день. С курятником Ярослав разобрался уже к ночи, пропустив даже ужин, но добросердечный Лето оставил ему вареной картошки. Есть мальчику не хотелось, но он заставил себя съесть хоть ложку, чтобы не обижать готовившего парня. В кровать он рухнул без сил, даже не снимая испачкавшуюся рубашку, и уже сквозь сон услышал тихий смех Саши. Тот бережно укрыл его одеялом, чтобы мальчик не замерз во сне.

Ночи всё еще были холодными, но Яр об этом не знал, как не знал и о том, что Юра с измученным видом смотрел на него, отозвавшись лишь тогда, когда Женька начал недовольно бурчать.

***

И вскоре жизнь Яра слилась в один бесконечный день. На мельнице почти ничего не происходило, лишь изредка Лето обыгрывал Серого по вечерам в их мудреную игру с палочками и камнями, да Саша что-то задумчиво рисовал кусочком угля. Юра в такие мгновения лишь по-отечески улыбался, прихлебывая сидр. Пить не по праздникам Мастер разрешал лишь ему, и старший подмастерье иногда злоупотреблял своим правом.

Ярослав проваливался в сон почти сразу. В один из дней он даже заснул прямо за столом, и Саше пришлось отнести его наверх, в кровать. Это на утро ему рассказал хихикающий Лето, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот залился краской.

Каждый день начинался и заканчивался бесконечной работой на мельнице, но в амбар Яра не пускали. Ему хватало возни с курами, кухней и постоянной уборкой двора. С последним ему частенько помогал Саша, у которого это получалось удивительно ловко, будто метла сама управлялась с грязью без какого-либо его участия.

Лето всегда старался поделиться чем-то вкусным, когда мальчик отмывал кухню, которая была его безраздельной вотчиной. У Яра даже получилось оттереть залитый застывшим жиром, копотью и сажей стол, за что Юра довольно потрепал его по голове, а Лето убил весь вечер на крендельки с вишневым вареньем.

И лишь Женя, казалось, на дух его не переносил. Когда рядом был Саша, он лишь изредка бросал недовольные взгляды из-под кудрявой челки, но ругаться не лез. А вот в одиночестве Ярославу доставалось сполна. Женя ловко подставлял ему подножки, больно наступал на ноги, толкал в спину и дергал за длинные черные волосы.

— Чтоб те!..

Ярослав с криком распластался в яме, которую они вместе копали. Женя насмешливо улыбнулся, носком ботинка столкнув ему лопату. Мальчик схватил ее, зло замахнулся, и он спрыгнул к Яру, схватив за рубашку. Женя со всей силы ударил его и, когда тот упал, несильно пнул в бок ногой.

— Я не… — Яр болезненно вскрикнул. Бок болел, а по подбородку текла кровь.

— Отойди от него, Женька! — рявкнул Серый, спрыгнув вниз, и влез между ними. Тот лишь тряхнул кудрявыми волосами и, подняв руки, с остервенением взялся за лопату. Женя словно вымещал всю свою злость на промерзлой земле, уже смешавшейся со снегом. Серый повернулся к мальчику.

— Сильно он тебя?.. — спросил подмастерье, помогая тому выбраться. Яр мотнул головой, утирая разбитый нос. Он едва удержался от обиженного всхлипа, чувствуя, что глаза жгли злые слезы. Серый легко потянул его за собой.

— Пойдем, тебе надо смыть кровь, — он легонько подтолкнул Ярослава к колодцу. Мальчик кивнул, воровато оглядываясь. Ему было страшно попадаться на глаза Саше в таком виде. Серый подтянул к себе ведро с водой, а потом помог Яру усесться на ящик и смыл кровь у него с носа и подбородка. Яр зашипел и болезненно поморщился, пытаясь отвернуться. Он подтянул колени к груди, обхватив их руками.

— Почему он меня ненавидит?

— Женька? — удивился подмастерье. — Он ненавидит не тебя. Он ненавидел бы любого, кто оказался бы на мельнице в тот день. У мельницы свои правила, и мы нарушить их не можем, но вот если что-то извне нарушит привычный уклад… Женька отчаянно надеялся, что в тот день Мастер не получит нового ученика. Но в самых последних лучах солнца появился ты, Юра так выругался тогда, и мельница вновь заработала, обрекая Женьку и дальше жить здесь.

— Но почему он не может уйти? — спросил мальчик.

— Я не могу рассказать, — потупил взгляд Серый. — Ты вскоре всё узнаешь, Ярослав.

— Вы все можете уйти, — он негодующе взмахнул руками. — И Женя! Он даже не пытался сделать мне больно, просто был так зол, что не сдержался. Ведь так? Если он меня не ненавидит… Он хороший. И он всегда может сбежать.

— На мельнице можно найти свой дом, но от тьмы внутри себя и той, что вокруг, сбежать не может никто. Ты скоро всё поймешь.

— Выйдите за порог и идите! Я сюда по единственной протоптанной дороге добежал, — рассказал мальчик, всё еще не веря. Яр вздрогнул, чуть не свалившись на Серого, когда кто-то обнял его со спины. Он успокоился, почувствовав, что это был Саша.

— В том то и дело, малыш. Мы не можем, — и прижал Яра к себе.

***

Яр проснулся от надрывного крика, почти звериного воя, во сне напугавшего его до полусмерти. Он с силой зажал рот ладонью, испугавшись, что это он сам кричал и теперь перебудил всех парней. Получить от Женьки очередных тычков и подзатыльников ему отчаянно не хотелось. Мальчик весь сжался, пытаясь унять бешено колотившееся сердце. Он с трудом вдохнул, вглядываясь в тени на полу. Одна из них внезапно ожила.

Кто-то коснулся его плеча рукой, и Ярослав задохнулся от ужаса.

— Дурной сон?

— Саша… — мальчик бросился ему на шею. Тот запустил пальцы в его темные волосы, перебирая спутавшиеся пряди. — Не уходи! Прошу, не уходи…

— Ну что ты? — он растерялся. — Я с тобой.

Яр прижался к нему всем телом, доверчиво утыкаясь куда-то в плечо.

— Я видел, что кто-то умер. А потом он закричал, я подумал, что это был я, и проснулся, — Сашка несмело погладил мальчика по голове, успокаивая, другой рукой обнимая за плечи. Тот всё еще дрожал.

— Расскажи, — подмастерье прислонился к стене, поерзав на жесткой соломе и накинув одеяло на ноги. Ярослав сжался в комочек, всем телом прижимаясь к нему.

— Всё вокруг было черно… И вороны, словно в том сне перед тем, как я пришел сюда. Я не видел их, лишь слышал крики, они не каркали — кричали. И я кричал, я кричал так громко, что уже не слышал воронов. Кто-то умер… Я видел то, что должно случиться? Кто-то на мельнице умрет? — он поднял глаза на Сашку, даже в лунном свете видя, что тот побледнел. Яр вцепился в его рубашку, комкая заштопанную ткань в узких ладонях. Саша накрыл его руку своей.

— Никто из нас не собирается помирать, — он через силу улыбнулся, и это было похоже на кривую болезненную ухмылку. Ярослав уткнулся носом ему между ключиц.

— Но мой сон!.. — он едва слышно прошептал, всё еще чувствуя липкие путы страха, тянущиеся к нему из углов комнаты. — Серый говорил, что тут творится что-то темное! И тут это! Это предупреждение, а я не могу его понять. Никто не должен умереть!

Мальчик лихорадочно что-то зашептал, прижимаясь так сильно, словно пытался стать частью Саши. Тот откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену, и поднял глаза к потолку, чтобы Яр не заметил заблестевшие в лунном свете слезы. Подмастерье гладил его по спине, плеч едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, задевая закручивающиеся на концах прядки. Ярослав всё шептал, беспорядочно и не связано, Саше стало казаться, что это был даже не их язык. Он через силу вздохнул, чувствуя, что дыхание мальчика стало ровнее. Яр, измученный кошмарами, вновь провалился в сон.

***

О том сне они больше не говорили. Лишь порой, когда думал, что Яр его не видит, Саша был задумчив и мрачен, что так не вязалось с морщинками у его смеющихся, чуть раскосых глаз. Он улыбался, когда мальчик был рядом, и шутливо ерошил ему и без того лохматые волосы. Но стоило Ярославу отвернуться, как взгляд Саши тускнел, он смотрел будто в пустоту, равнодушно играя с любимым ножом.

В канун Пасхи все парни были на ушах. Ярослав пытался поймать носившегося туда-сюда Лето, но парнишка отмахивался ото всех вопросов. А Серый лишь хитро улыбался, отвечая своим извечным «Не задавай вопросов, ты скоро всё узнаешь». Он валялся, закинув ноги на стену, лениво поглядывая на суетящихся товарищей. Юра смотрел на это неодобрительно, но понимал, что сегодня бесполезно заставлять парней работать, и к вечеру все сходили с ума от безделья.

Старший подмастерье хлопнул ладонью по полу, всё еще стоя на лестнице, когда взошла луна.

— Пора.

Парни спешно поднялись со своих мест. Ярослав вцепился в ладонь Саши, прячась за его спиной, и тот потянул мальчика к себе.

— Вы знаете, куда идти и что делать. Помните, кто с кем идет. Ярка, — предчувствовав вопрос, сказал Юра. — С тобой пойдет Сашка. Он объяснит тебе всё, что сможет.

Мальчик вздрогнул: так его никто не звал с тех пор, как он услышал голос, зовущий его на мельницу во сне. Яр прижался к Саше, не выпуская его руки.

Подмастерья собирались под внимательным взглядом Юры. Лето протянул Сашке и Андрею две маленькие коробочки, что-то шепнув на ухо. Парни закивали, и после все спустились к Юре, который уже ждал их на кухне. Подмастерья сгрудились у стола, старший быстро дал Андрею последние указания, и стоило ему замолчать, как в дверях появился Черный Мастер.

— Завтра любимейший праздник всех детей и взрослых, но вам предстоит провести этот вечер вдали от мельницы. Так гласит обычай, — скрипящим шепотом сказал Мастер. — Вспомните, какими вы пришли сюда, какими попросились в ученики. И знайте, что кроме этого у вас ничего нет, вам некуда будет идти и нечего будет есть. Вы можете уйти, но вы идете в никуда. Сделайте правильный выбор.

Он склонил голову, и все увидели, что у Мастера под глазами залегли темные круги, а кожа посерела как пергамент. Он смотрел на каждого и ни на кого одновременно, но подмастерья чувствовали, что Черный Мастер знает все их мысли.

Саша сжал руку Яра и притянул к себе. Первыми они уйти не могли, но ему хотелось как можно скорее убраться отсюда. Андрей нерешительно мотнул головой и, закинув на спину холщовый мешок, поманил Женьку за собой. Саша шагнул вперед, сжимая дрожащую ладонь Ярослава, чуть склонил голову перед Мастером и вышел на улицу, осторожно прикрыв дверь.

Они обошли мельницу полукругом, и Саша, воровато оглядываясь, подтянулся на крыше курятника, а затем ловко достал оттуда пару припрятанных одеял. Одно из них он повязал Ярославу на шею, как плащ, крепко стянув под горлом уголки.

— Мы пойдем в лес, я знаю одно место, там так дерево упало, что у нас будет свой маленький домик, — улыбнулся Саша, вновь беря Яра за руку. — Все идут в разные места, но спорить могу, что Женька с Андрюхой пойдут к деревне!

— Каждый сам решает, куда ему идти?

— Даже Мастер не знает, где мы будем этой ночью. Он могущественен, но в эту ночь мы должны сами вернуться на мельницу, — объяснил ему Саша. — Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и ты всё узнаешь. Осторожно, тут коряга.

Яр едва успел увернуться, глянув на холодную землю, и понял, что обязательно навернулся бы, не предупреди его Сашка. Тот прекрасно знал лес, уверенно ведя их к подножью гор. Ярославу порой приходилось бежать, но теплую ладонь он так и не отпустил. Ему становилось спокойнее, когда он чувствовал, что Саша рядом с ним. Он улыбался, глядя на жмущегося к нему Яра, и ласково трепал темные волосы.

— Опять с Женькой подрался? — внезапно спросил Саша, заметив ссадину у того на подбородке.

— Упал с забора, — опустил взгляд Ярослав, но Сашка лишь тихо рассмеялся. — Мы с Лето думали перелезть кто быстрее…

— И ты свалился? — Сашка расхохотался. Яр обиженно насупился, попытавшись вырвать руку, но тот ловко прижал его к себе. Ярослав замер, гневно глядя перед собой, и всё же выпутался из Сашиных объятий, намеренно громко топая, зашагал вперед. Он прислушивался, в глубине души надеясь, что тот пойдет за ним. Саша не догонял, чувствовал, что иначе получит тонким кулаком по носу, но внимательно следил за Яром. Хоть идти им было не так далеко, в темном лесу потеряться можно было, лишь свернув с тропинки. Сашка знал этот лес, как никто другой, он вырос в нем, прячась от охотников из деревни после смерти родителей. Под тем упавшим деревом он жил почти два года, и привести туда кого-то Саша едва решился, но Яру он показать его был готов.

Уже у самых гор Саша свернул с дороги, нырнув под огромную ветку. Он затих, ожидая, что Ярослав сразу заметит, что он исчез, но тот ушел довольно далеко вперед по тропинке.

— Саш! — Яр громко вскрикнул. Мальчик задрожал, когда торопливое оглядывание ничего не принесло. Он стоял в лесу совсем один. В голове болезненной вспышкой замелькали воспоминания, как его бросили, оставив на пороге.

— Саша! — он закричал, утирая глаза рукавом. Сашка выругался и тут же выбрался из-под ветки, махнув рукой. Яр бросился к нему, врезавшись и сцепив руки на спине.

— Прости, я думал, ты заметишь, — Саша погладил Ярослава, прижав к себе. — Не бойся. Я с тобой.

Тот мотнул головой, всё еще не расцепляя рук. Сашка потянул мальчика за собой, придерживая, чтобы тот мог идти, уткнувшись в него. Он вывел их на маленькую полянку, заваленную опавшей хвоей и укрытую от остального леса склонившимися к друг другу деревьями. Саша подтолкнул Яра к упавшему дереву так, что ветки образовывали самую настоящую крышу.

— Расстели одеяло. И подожди чуть-чуть, я разведу костер, — он вручил мальчику свое, склонившись над почти заросшим костровищем. Ярослав забрался под ветки, заворачиваясь в оба одеяла одновременно и подтягивая к себе замерзшие ноги. Он всё еще дрожал: от ужаса, что вновь остался один, и от пробирающего до костей холода. Яр попытался угадать, как Саша собирается разводить огонь, но тот склонился так низко, что у ничего не получилось. Сашка прошептал что-то, будто тихо щелкнул пальцами, и на ветках затрепетало маленькое пламя. Он довольно потянулся, разминая затекшую и разболевшуюся за то время, что они шли, спину, и улегся к Яру под дерево.

— Сейчас разгорится, и станет теплее, — Саша повернулся, чувствуя, что тот прижался к нему всем телом. Всё еще мерз и от того дрожал.

— Как ты это сделал?

— Магия, малыш, — Саша улыбнулся, отводя темную челку с глаз Ярослава. Тот неловко закинул руку на него, пытаясь с головой завернуться в одеяло. С Сашкой ему было спокойно, да и рядом не было остальных подмастерьев, особенно Юры, который всё время разгонял их по углам. Мальчик боязливо устроил голову у Саши на груди, напрягшись, готовый в любой момент отпрянуть, но тот лишь обнял его за плечи.

— А мы можем спать? — спросил Яр, чувствуя, что от усталости болели голова и глаза.

— Спи, я посторожу.

Тот поерзал, поджимая руку к себе, и прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как огонь небольшого костерка разгорелся ярче, и Ярослав задремал, чуть-чуть согревшись у Сашки под боком. Подмастерье рисовал пальцами в воздухе замысловатые узоры, следя, как вспыхивали в ночной темноте искры костра.

— А ты целовался когда-нибудь? — Саша изогнулся так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Ярослав недовольно заворочался.

— Куда мне…

— Деревенские парни младше тебя порой и не такое делают, — ухмыльнулся. Яр покраснел. — Знаешь, что бывает в эту ночь с нецелованными?

Тот испуганно пискнул и помотал головой, во все глаза уставившись на Сашку.

— Превратишься в крысу, — хмыкнув, сказал Саша, видя, как подскочил Ярослав. Взгляд у него был испуганным, но где-то в глубине синих глаз плескалось недоверие.

— И превратиться обратно ты не сможешь! — понизив голос, заявил Сашка. — Но я знаю лазейку этого проклятия!

— Что ты…

Саша наклонился, ладонью коснувшись острых скул, скользнул пальцами на шею, а затем поцеловал. Яр едва слышно выдохнул, ему было страшно даже от гулких ударов собственного сердца. Саша прикусил верхнюю губу, будто случайно задел языком зубы. Яр неумело ответил, задрожав всем телом. И Сашка почувствовал его испуг, напоследок лишь невесомо поцеловав в уголок губ. Яр не пошевелился, только сдавленно дышал, чувствуя, что не может унять грозившее вырваться из груди сердце.

***

На мельницу они пришли с рассветом. Ярослав заметил у дверей Женьку и Андрея и хотел побежать к ним, но Саша осадил его, коротко дернув головой.

— Мы провели ночь вдали отсюда, но вернулись. Доказали, что верны Мастеру и его учению, а теперь должны принести клятву, — шепотом объяснил Сашка, подводя Яра к двери. — Повторяй, всё просто.

Он первым шагнул к Черному Мастеру, которого Ярослав впервые увидел без его жуткого капюшона. Сашка наклонился, и на лбу Мастер нарисовал у него пальцем таинственный символ, что-то спросил свистящим шепотом, но мальчик не понял и расслышал лишь ответ. А потом сам подошел вперед, почтительно склоняясь.

— Готов ли ты служить мне?

— Да, Мастер. Отныне и впредь.

— Тогда ступай, — он отступил в сторону, придерживая дверь и позволяя Яру зайти. Мельница с оглушительным грохотом заработала, хотя все стояли здесь, и мальчик попятился. — Не зевайте! Зерно не ждет, стоят тут, как пни…

И парни принялись за работу. Женька сразу же взвалил на Яра два мешка с зерном, и тот чуть не рухнул на землю под их весом. Его поддержал Саша. Сам он на себя взвалил целых три, но делал вид, будто ему не тяжело.

Черный Мастер к мешкам не прикасался, но помог подмастерьям запустить один из жерновов и охаживал палкой по спине работавших не вовсю силу. Яр заметил, что Женька прихрамывал, припадая на левую ногу, но, сжав зубы, терпел. Ему незаметно помогал Юра, они оба порой оглядывались и тут же брались работать, как ни в чем не бывало.

Сам Яр чувствовал, как начинает гореть спина, а ноги он сбил в кровь на второй, казавшийся невыносимым подъем по лестнице. Руки постепенно начинали гореть огнем, пальцы и вовсе не разгибались, а грудь сдавливало стальным обручем. Мальчику казалось, что даже частые судорожные вдохи не давали ему воздуха, он словно захлебывался, утопая в темноте. Телега с мешками, распахнутые двери, лестница и жернова — всё сливалось в одно жуткое марево, и Яр будто начал задыхаться. Он свалил с плеч огромный — больше него самого — мешок с зерном и рухнул на колени, чувствуя, как обожгло измученные руки.

Женя зло замахнулся на него, чтобы ударить, но не успел, Сашка дернул его на ноги, едва не зашибив о стену. Они оказались под краем мельничного колеса, скрытые на мгновение от других подмастерьев. Яр захныкал, и Саша приник пальцами к его плечам, будто вытягивая боль. Стало чуть легче, у Яра хотя бы получилось спокойно вдохнуть. Сашка прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Держись, прошу, — ладонью он коснулся горящей щеки Яра. Тот сдавленно выдохнул, ноги у него уже тряслись от боли, а рук он просто не чувствовал, но всё же кивнул. Он зажмурился, не решаясь попросить.

— Саш, пожалуйста… — тот замер. — По…

Сашка улыбнулся и поймал его губы своими, словно знал об этом еще до того, как Ярослав попросил. У них над головами что-то громыхнуло.

— Александр! — рявкнул Юра так, что даже мельничное колесо подпрыгнуло, не то что Яр и Саша. — Живо к Серому, дотаскайте мешки! Ярка, иди, будешь с Женькой засыпать в жернова!

Они спешно бросились в разные стороны, Ярослав лишь успел заметить, как Сашка перемахнул через все ступени лестницы, будто и не устал вовсе. Но работа парням давалась нелегко, едва дотащив свой мешок, Яр увидел, что Женька уже не просто хромал, а волочил ногу за собой, неспособный даже наступить на нее.

— Саша! — Юра подхватил его мешок наверху. Яр обернулся, чуть не просыпав зерно, ища взглядом Сашку.

— Видишь, мешок уже черный, надо будет перебрать завтра, а сейчас помоги с колесом, — старший подмастерье бросил ему свой плащ. Хоть парням и было жарко от тяжелой работы, на улице было еще довольно свежо, а время близилось к вечеру. За бесконечным тасканием мешков они не заметили, как солнце успело взойти в зенит и поползти к кромкам деревьев.

Яр негнущимися пальцами развязал мешок, чувствуя, как грубая веревка впилась в изодранную кожу. Он задушено пискнул, прижав руку к губам и молясь, чтобы Женя не заметил его промедления. Подмастерье с трудом взвалил на край мешок, позволяя зерну сыпаться в жернов. Яр подволок к нему свой мешок, с ужасом глядя на двенадцать оставшихся, а потом прислушался к тому, что кричал внизу Лето. Он один метался между заполняемыми мешками с мукой, лишь иногда ему помогал Юра.

— Если Серый после этого дня встать не сможет, я всем руки поотрываю! — проорал Лето, и старший подмастерье поморщился.

— Женька, поменяй Серого у колеса, а его отправь к Лето. Мы почти закончили тут, и сейчас нужна будет помощь уже с мукой, так что пусть Серый идет к нему, — Юра махнул рукой, помогая Андрею, который изловчился засыпать целых два мешка одновременно. — Ярка управится с оставшимися.

Ярослав хотел было возразить, но вовремя прикусил язык. Саша не жаловался, и ему нельзя было, не хватало еще, чтоб с мельницы прогнали. Он кивнул подозрительно сощурившему глаза Женьке, едва не роняя, но всё же перехватывая мешок. Руки у него горели огнем, ладони были в запекшейся крови и немилосердно тряслись, но Яр смог засыпать зерно в жернов.

У него осталось еще одиннадцать мешков. Он закусил губу, чувствуя, что глаза защипало от бессилия, и отбросил в сторону пустой. Ярослав вцепился в один из них и волоком потащил к жернову. Он задел ногу, вскрикивая и почти падая, но смог устоять. Яр согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться, и стал развязывать мешок. По щекам заблестели слезы, и он спешно утер их рукавом. Надо было еще засыпать зерно в жернов, а то Лето уже начинал кричать, что у него закончилась мука.

Он заставил себя не думать о боли и ни в коем случае не мечтать о теплом малиновом отваре и постели. Ярослав пустым взглядом следил за зерном, не видя, рассматривал грубую ткань мешка, заставляя забыть, который это был по счету. Он лишь тащил, развязывал и засыпал в жернов. Больше ему сейчас ничего не надо было знать.

А потом в маленькое окошко просочился лунный свет. Холодный и серебристый, он освещал верхушки деревьев, и вместе с ним раны Яра затянулись, а боль постепенно ушла. Он удивленно вздохнул, чувствуя, что даже усталость почти отступила и ладони больше не были изуродованы кровавыми мозолями.

— Это последний! — заорал Лето снизу и загремел попавшим под руку котлом. Серый его радости не разделял и явно рухнул прямо там, где стоял.

— Пойдем, — устало улыбаясь, Андрей поманил Яра вниз. Всё еще опасаясь, что рухнет без сил, тот осторожно спустился по лестнице к столпившимся подмастерьям. Ярослав бросил испуганный взгляд на взъерошенного и перепачканного с ног до головы Сашу, но тот улыбался по-настоящему счастливо и даже немного шало. Мальчик перевел взгляд на шагнувшего вперед Мастера.

— Ты выдержал испытание, Ярослав, — он склонил голову так, что капюшон полностью закрыл его лицо. — И теперь начнется твое настоящее обучение… А сейчас я хочу, чтобы мельница гуляла, как никогда! У нас есть за что выпить!

Парни разразились восторженными криками.

***

Подмастерья с гоготом устроились за столом на кухне. Лето вытащил с верха печи огромный противень с пирожками и булочками, а Андрей с Юрой по велению Мастера выкатили бочонок с элем. Сегодня выпить можно было всем, даже самому младшему на мельнице — Ярославу. Они праздновали то, что он прошел испытание, вытесняя из его головы пугающие мысли о том, что лунный свет залечил все раны.

Яр сидел рядом с Сашей, устало прижавшись к его боку и, несмотря на всё, мечтая оказаться в кровати. Живот у него подводило от вкусных запахов, но глаза слипались, и мальчик невольно зевал через раз. Сашка же наоборот галдел без перерыва, только напряженные плечи выдавали в нем человека, еще недавно едва дышавшего от непосильной работы. Рядом с ними на лавке разлегся Серый, одним глазом поглядывая за суетившимся Лето.

— Не одной же выпечкой ты нас собрался радовать? — даже Черный Мастер был в хорошем расположении духа. А вот Лето, казалось, был только что оскорблен до глубины души.

— Помилуйте, конечно же нет! — парнишка всплеснул руками, щелчком по носу отгоняя Женьку. Тот распустил пушистые кудри и стал будто моложе, несмотря на серость лица и уставшие глаза.

— Тогда доставай на стол! После доброй работы хорошо поесть… — Мастер выразительно замолчал, слушая, как загалдели парни. Андрей даже постучал ложкой по столу, уже успев отпить добрую половину кружки. Яр с интересом принюхался к Сашиной кружке и едва не чихнул от пряного запаха.

— Ты будешь?

— Я никогда не пробовал, — смущенно признался Ярослав, потупив взгляд. Серый чуть не свалился с лавки.

— Как можно жить и не пробовать эль? — он подхватил у Андрея еще одну кружку и поставил перед Яром. — Пей.

Саша чуть склонился к Ярославу, готовый в любой момент его защитить, но тот лишь неловко обхватил кружку.

— До дна! — хором заорали Серый, Лето и Андрей, и даже Юра с интересом повернулся к мальчику. Тот испуганно заозирался, Серый обхватил его за плечи, подбадривая, и чуть не снес при этом Сашку. Яр приник к кружке и осушил ее в пять глотков, чуть не подавившись, и громко стукнул ею об стол. Парни довольно заорали, а Саша и Серый дружно хлопнули по ладоням. Ярослав удивленно повернулся к Сашке, не понимая, почему тот смеялся над ним, а потом всё равно доверчиво прижался к нему.

— Вы как братья, только не похожи ничуть…

— А кто сказал, что мы не похожи? — они склонились друг к другу и тут же вместе улыбнулись подмастерьям. У Саши был злобный оскал, даже зубы стали будто острее, похожими на клыки, а у Серого — лукавая ухмылка сотворившего пакость прохвоста. Они одновременно ударили рука об руку и довольно потерли ладони, словно какое-то нехорошее дело было сделано. Лето хохотнул, глядя на них, и, хитро подмигнув Яру, поставил перед парнями две кружки. Он склонился между ними, закинув руки обоим на плечи.

— Давайте. Кто быстрее! — Лето рассек воздух ладонью, и даже старший подмастерье пару раз стукнул по стенке печи, поддерживая. Серый управился быстрее, тут же бросившись к кувшину с молоком на окне и чуть им не облился. Лето довольно захохотал. В том, что обоим парням гордость не позволит сдаться, он не сомневался. Саша со стоном приложился головой об стол.

— Загадывай…

— Подожди, дай ты придумать! Не часто же ты проигрываешь, а я на тебе еще за полынью отыгрался! — Серый довольно потер ладони.

— Полынью? — тихо прошептал Яр.

— Это было прошлой зимой, — Саша поморщился. — Лето нравится подбивать нас на такое. И я ничего лучше не придумал, как добежать до реки и прыгнуть в полынью. Серый орал, как будто его убивали! Потом Юра толкнул туда Андрея, тот стащил Юру… И понеслась! Все нырнуть успели, кроме Лето, он помчался за одеялами и свитерами. Потом мы сидели на нашем чердаке, прижавшись друг к другу, а Юра рассказывал страшные сказки! Это был теплый вечер…

— Я придумал! — Серый защелкал тонкими пальцами, привлекая внимание подмастерьев. Саша вновь обреченно застонал. — Помнишь, мы играли в полнолуние?..

— Серый! — Лето, зардевшись, рявкнул на него. Саша кивнул, обреченно признавая, что помнит.

— Тогда давай! Поцелуй Ярку! Девок у нас здесь нет, как в деревне, а он сойдет! — Серый захохотал. — Или ты хочешь?..

Сашка резким движением развернул Яра к себе и поцеловал.

— Чтобы я… — медленно закончил Серый и обалдело уставился на них. Ярослав не вырывался, только отчаянно зажмурился, от испуга боясь даже дышать. Саша мимолетно прижался к его губам, совсем не так, как вчера в лесу, без той нежности, не желая, чтобы это увидели все подмастерья. Яр почувствовал, что губы у него были ужасно горькими, и внезапно понял, в чем была суть состязания. Сашка отстранился, позволяя мальчику прижаться к себе и спрятать горящее лицо на груди. Лето отвесил Серому нехилую затрещину.

— Доигрался?

Серый возмущенно на него глянул, а Саша лишь отмахнулся, потянувшись к своей кружке. Яр был смущен до невозможности, но не злился, выпитый эль и усталость притупляли его сознание, и он был бы даже не против, поцелуй его Сашка снова.

Притихшие подмастерья, сначала осторожно, но потом смелее загалдели. Всё еще бурчащий Лето притащил огромный котел тушеного мяса с капустой и морковкой, и все, в первую очередь Ярослав, постарались забыть эту неудачную шутку Серого. Только в глазах у Саши всё еще мерцал недобрый огонек, он никогда не простил бы такую игру с его чувствами.

Они засиделись до упора, и лишь когда начало светать, Юра погнал подмастерьев спать. Андрея и Серого шатающихся, даже стоя у стенки, он отправил к реке умыться, а Женька сразу забрался на их полог и заснул, несмотря на громкие выкрики. Сашка куда-то делся, и Яр, вышедший проветрить гудевшую голову, остался один. Мальчик замер, прислушиваясь к еще дремавшему лесу, и неловко покачался с пятки на носок. Ярослав отошел от мельницы почти к самому лесу, встревожено на нее оглядываясь, ища взглядом Сашу. Внезапно он увидел за деревьями тонкую фигуру, с удивлением узнавая Лето и подмечая то, чего раньше столь слепо не замечал.

— Ты девчонка!

— Да я старше тебя лет на десять! Какая я тебе девчонка! Дев… — взвился тот, дерганными движениями затянув веревку на штанах, а затем шагнул вперед, толкнув Яра в грудь. — Не смей кому-нибудь рассказать! Иначе нас всех ждет погибель! Никому, даже Сашке, пусть он хоть мысли твои читает. Не девчонка я, а Лето, вот и думай обо мне, как о таком же парне-подмастерье что и ты!

Ярослав перепуганно кивнул.

— Не буду… Только тогда и ты мне сделай кое-что, — мальчик тряхнул головой, думая, что в сущности ничего не поменялось, это всё так же был его друг, и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Скажи, как тебя зовут?

— Да забудь ты об этом!

— Пожалуйста! Я никому не скажу! Забуду, как ты и просил!

— Лена, — едва слышно выпалила девушка, в то мгновение перестав быть Лето. — Доволен? А теперь ни слова об этом! Никому! Хоть резать будут, забудь об этом.

Яр спешно закивал. Лето дернул его за руку и потащил к мельнице, всё же ночь была тяжелой, и всем им стоило хорошо отдохнуть.

***

И, несмотря на бессонную ночь Пасхи, целый день работы и пьянку, Юра разбудил их довольно скоро. Он растолкал каждого, Сашу пару раз стукнув его же подушкой, а Женьку и вовсе безжалостно спихнул с полога.

Яра будить не пришлось, он сам проснулся от шума и сел на кровати, измученно застонав. Силы у него были, но вот желание двигаться он явно утопил на дне третьей кружки эля. Саша рядом с ним с нытьем сполз на пол, всё еще не расставаясь с одеялом, и продолжил спать там. Женя упорно делал вид, что это не он лежит, раскинувшись звездочкой прямо у лестницы. И лишь Лето как ни в чем не бывало гремел чем-то на кухне.

— Спускайтесь живее, — заглянувший Юра, постучал по полу, заставив всех поморщиться. — И вытащите Серого…

— Он опять заснул, — закончил за него Женька. Старший подмастерье дернул его за кудрявую прядь.

— Так разбуди.

Он снова скрылся на первом этаже. Яр медленно натянул шерстяные носки на ноги, радуясь, что на них не осталось кровавых мозолей, как это было после первых дней работы на мельнице. Накинул теплую кофту на плечи, завязав рукава под горлом, и пару раз тряхнул Сашку. Тот отозвался недовольным стоном, но всё же приоткрыл один глаз.

— Еда стынет! — крикнул снизу Лето, и подмастерья слегка оживились. Яр почти в один прыжок преодолел лестницу, тут же принимаясь помогать другу. Лето мельком глянул на него из-под волнистой челки, и в это мгновение Ярослав почувствовал суровый взгляд Лены, но это ощущение тут же исчезло.

— С яблоком? — кивнув на пирожок, спросил мальчик, чтобы скрасить неловкое молчание. Лето кивнул, а затем вручил ему стопку тарелок.

На кухню постепенно выползали подмастерья, морщась от яркого солнечного света, заливавшего стол и печь. Саша плюхнулся на лавку рядом с Яром и уткнулся тому в плечо. Серый с Женькой дружно взялись за кружки с теплым молоком и медом.

— Лето, — Андрей оторвал голову от стола.

— Да-да?

— Как у тебя еще есть силы двигаться? — и он снова уткнулся лбом в руки. Лето подтолкнул ему тарелку с булочками, и парни, последовав примеру Андрея, принялись за еду. Говорить ни у кого не было настроя, даже по тарелкам все скребли довольно неохотно. Юра приглядывал за каждым, сегодняшний день еще нес им очередное испытание, только теперь уже для всех подмастерьев. А разгулявшиеся в ночь парни чувствовали себя донельзя паршиво.

Черный Мастер застал их в почти жуткой тишине, нарушаемой лишь редким стуком ложек. Он сурово оглядел всех парней из-под своего капюшона, не стоило им вчера забывать о мельничном и о другом — темном — ремесле.

— Я жду вас в «башне», поднимайтесь и продолжим ваше обучение черной магии, — Мастер поманил парней за собой. Лето спешно подскочил, а Яр подтянул к себе противень с печки, на который они вдвоем быстро составили все тарелки и чашки. Лето быстро залил их старой водой, чтобы потом были хоть какие-то шансы это отмыть.

В называемую башней небольшую комнатку под самой крышей, которую Ярослав до этого не замечал, вела винтовая лестница, находившаяся рядом с комнатой Мастера. Она была полностью пуста, если не считать врезанных в стены жердей и стойки в самом центре. На ней лежала книга, и Яр с удивлением понял, что она была абсолютно черной, даже страницы ее были словно заштрихованы углем или дегтем. Он увидел, что стоило Мастеру коснуться ее, и на книге вспыхнули магические символы. Ярослав испуганно обернулся, ища Сашу, и тот ласково коснулся его плеча. На нем был черный балахон, напоминавший плащ Мастера. Все подмастерья облачились в такие же: Юра набросил даже капюшон, а у Серого тот едва не спадал с плеч.

Черный Мастер медленно взял в руки книгу, раскрывая ее, а затем поднял глаза на вставших кругом подмастерьев. Яр невольно отступил, мечтая, чтобы Сашка вновь подбадривающе дотронулся до него.

— Ты прошел испытание, Ярослав. Ты пришел на мельницу еще мальчишкой, теперь же ты будешь моим полноправным учеником. Кто будет ему братом по крови и магии?

— Я буду, — Саша сделал шаг вперед, протянув руку к Яру. Мастер бросил ему черный балахон, такой же, как у других подмастерьев, и Сашка укрыл им мальчика.

— А теперь — лети.

Яр почувствовал, как руки его покрылись черными жесткими перьями, а на кончиках пальцев появились когти. Он вскрикнул, но из горла вырвалось лишь хриплое карканье. Яр отшатнулся и взметнулся вверх уже угольным вороном. Он удержался в воздухе, сначала перепугано захлопав крыльями, и чуть не врезался в потолок. Серый усмехнулся и тут же сам обернулся вороном. Комната заполнилась громким карканьем и восторженным клекотом. Лето закружил по комнате, ловко пикируя боком.

— Летите, — Черный Мастер указал рукой на огромное окно за свое спиной. — Но помните, что дом ваш — мельница.

Вороны взметнулись, первым на свободу вырвался Юра. Яр не знал, как он его узнал в этом непривычном пернатом обличии, но вороненок чувствовал, что это был именно старший подмастерье, и задохнулся от ощущения упругого ветра под крыльями, от вида простиравшегося внизу мельничного двора. Яр взмахнул крыльями, взлетая выше, лес оказался далеко внизу, и он чуть выровнял полет.

Он летел. Никогда еще вороненок не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Ему покорялся ветер, вековые деревья так пугавшего его леса не могли его остановить, даже горы, прятавшие за своими скалами солнце, не были ему теперь преградой.

Голос ему теперь был не нужен, карканьем, казалось, он мог выразить всё. Яр кружил над горами, облетая один из пиков вновь и вновь, а затем, сложив крылья, камнем бросался вниз и взмывал вверх, раздирая землю крылом. Он видел ледяное озеро, и его холод дотянулся до вороненка, заставив взлететь выше.

Яр пролетел к лесу, зацепившись когтями за ветку огромной ели. Вороненок смотрел на простиравшийся перед ним мир и чувствовал, что нет сейчас существа сильнее его. Ему были подвластны стихии, ему покорилась сама магия. Яр захлопал крыльями, устраиваясь удобнее. Когти оставили глубокие борозды на дереве.

Что-то зацарапало ему по сердцу. Перед его птичьим взором предстала мельница, то, как кто-то накинул ему на плечи — такие чуждые человеческие плечи — черный балахон. Яр вспомнил, как руки оцарапали перья, как он взлетел. За ним кто-то, улыбаясь, наблюдал, и вороненок даже сейчас почувствовал теплый взгляд светлых зеленых глаз.

Саша.

Яр вспомнил, что не был птицей и ему надо было вернуться на мельницу. Он так залетался, потрясенный и увлеченный ощущением ветра под крыльями, что не заметил, как солнце стало катиться вниз по небосклону. Яр сорвался с дерева, летя так быстро, как позволяли ему всё же еще неокрепшие крылья. Он черным вихрем пронесся над лесом, почувствовав, что где-то там покоилось среди мха то упавшее дерево, под которым они с Сашей прятались в пасхальную ночь.

Ярослав увидел мельницу, когда последние лучи солнца скрывались за деревьями, как тогда, когда он только прибежал к ее воротам снежным холодным вечером. Маленькое птичье сердечко забилось так быстро, что стоило ему подумать, что он не успеет, но Яр влетел в огромное окно и тут же почувствовал на себе довольный взгляд Черного Мастера и встревоженный — Саши, подумал о том, как льнул к его руке, когда они только вошли в эту комнату и, пролетев ее кругом, встал уже человеком.

— Вы вернулись, — Мастер обвел их всех посохом. — Все семеро. Вы поняли, какую силу даст вам черная магия, как станете вы отличаться от людей, что живут в деревне или в городе. Но так же познали, что произойдет, стоит вам забыться…

Яр устало уткнулся лбом Саше в плечо.

***

В один из дней Мастер вышел к ним еще во время завтрака. Парни резко притихли, они привыкли, что поручения мастера им обычно передавал Юра.

— Отправьтесь в ближайшую деревню, возьмите телегу и несколько мешков с зерном. Вам надо будет забрать у местного трактирщика несколько кусков выделанной кожи и плуг, он знает об этом и должен был их подготовить. А если получится, то разузнайте, у кого можно будет купить корову. Серый… И Саша с Яркой, — Мастер поочередно посмотрел на каждого из них. — Доедайте и отправляйтесь. Юра.

Старший подмастерье кивнул, мол, я прослежу. Яр с тоской поглядел на свою тарелку, понимая, что есть у него не было никакого желания. Ночью ему вновь приснился кошмар, и он втихаря перебрался на кровать к Саше, молясь, чтобы получилось встать раньше других подмастерьев. Заснуть у мальчика так и не вышло, он лишь проваливался в жуткую дрему, и тот липкий кошмар вновь подбирался к нему.

Яр поежился, невольно вспомнив, как боялся закрыть глаза, и потянулся за кружкой, в которую Лето заварил ему малину с медом, надеясь согреться. Его замутило от одного запаха, но он всё же сумел сделать пару глотков. Ярослав пододвинулся к Саше, и тот закинул руку ему на плечо.

— Ты не заболел?

— Я… Плохой сон опять приснился, — он устало положил голову Сашке на плечо.

— Хочешь, потом покажу, как от них спрятаться?

— Да спрячешься от них, конечно… Я уже не маленький, чтобы верить таким сказкам!

Саша едва успел его поймать за руку, когда возмущенный Яр подскочил с лавки.

— Маленький. Для меня всегда будешь, — он улыбнулся, видя, как тот обиженно нахмурился. — Не злись на меня, я не шутил, я и вправду могу показать.

Они замолчали, и Сашка вновь помрачнел, вспомнил самый первый дурной сон, приснившийся Яру на мельнице. Он видел чью-то смерть в своих кошмарах, а ее образ было не прогнать обычным заклинанием защитного круга. Саша допил ягодный отвар одним глотком и подбородком указал на дверь. Серый кивнул. Они вышли из дома, ничего не говоря.

Яр потеряно проводил их взглядом, радуясь, что это видели лишь Юра и Лето. Он дрожащей рукой потянулся за чашкой, но Лена его остановила и ласково потрепала по взъерошенным спросонья волосам.

— Пойдем, Черный Мастер ведь сказал, что ты поедешь с ними. Сегодня холодный день, — Лена подвела его к двери и набросила ему на плечи теплую кофту. Они вышли на улицу, где парни уже выкатили из сарая телегу. Лошадь, которую вывел Саша, едва не встала на дыбы, и Ярослав отпрянул, врезавшись спиной в дверь.

— Ярка? — встревоженный взгляд. Тот поежился, утирая покрасневшие глаза. — Ты будто Сашку боишься…

— Я за Сашу боюсь, — едва слышно прошептал мальчик, бросая быстрый взгляд на него, спорившего с Серым, как укрывать телегу. Горестно вздохнув, Лена порывисто обняла Яра.

— Я во сне всё время вижу, как кто-то умирает. Всё время… Я так боюсь, что это Саша будет! — Ярослав обхватил себя руками, изнывая от жуткого, дерущего внутри чувства. — Я без него…

— Ярка!

Он дернулся, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд, а затем бросился к Сашке, почти врезаясь в него, уткнулся куда-то в грудь, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Ты же не уйдешь? — спросил едва слышно, даже боясь дышать.

— Да куда я денусь? — Саша недоуменно усмехнулся, ласково перебирая темные пряди. — Ярка?

Тот помотал головой, не расцепляя объятий, и лишь прижимался, слушая мерный стук сердца.

— Мне вас до осени ждать? — не выдержал Серый, постучав по бортам телеги. Он уже сидел на козлах, придерживая довольную выбраться из стойла лошадь. Саша бросил на него угрюмый взгляд, а затем подхватил вскрикнувшего Ярослава, помогая тому забраться. Сам он ловко подтянулся и быстро разлегся во весь рост на соломе, прикрытой грубой холщевиной.

— Голову себе не разбей, дорогу развезло после дождя, — фыркнул Серый, выводя лошадь со двора.

В том, что Серый прав, Яр убедился сразу же. Телега ужасающе скрипела на каждой кочке. Он мертвой хваткой вцепился в грубо сколоченные борта, надеясь, что хоть так получится не вываливаться. Сашка завозился и устроился, доверчиво положив ему голову на колени. Яр удивленно пискнул, но одну руку медленно, неуверенно положил тому поперек живота, придерживая. Саша даже задремал, уткнувшись ему в бок. Ехали они не быстро, а потому до деревни было еще довольно далеко, но стоило Ярославу закрыть глаза, как жуткие образы из сна возвращались, и, чтобы совсем не заскучать, он принялся следить за дорогой, вспоминая, как бежал на мельницу еще зимой.

— Извини, что тогда затеял эту глупость, — Серый вдруг повернулся к сжавшемуся в комочек Яру. Саша приподнял голову, подозрительно сощурившись. Подмастерье легко выдержал пронзительный взгляд светло-зеленых глаз.

— Я Сашку подначивал, на слабо брал и не подумал… — он виновато опустил голову. — Я тогда так испугался, когда Саша тебя!.. Думал, ты его или меня кружкой по голове треснешь!

— Я бы никогда…

— Его — имел полное право! — взвился Сашка, резко сев, прямой, как жердь.

— Да ты-то что злобствуешь, будто ты в… — Серый осекся. Саша от души отвесил ему подзатыльник. — Прости. Прости, я не знал. Опять несу чушь, не думая.

Сашка отвернулся от них обоих, вскинув руку, чтобы Яр не трогал его, замер так на мгновение, а потом вновь посмотрел на подмастерьев. Ярослав задрожал от этого тяжелого взгляда, почувствовал темную, злую магию, заклубившуюся вокруг рук Саши. А потом он улыбнулся. Немного криво, будто оскалился, как в ту ночь, острые клыки обнажил, но в серо-зеленых глазах вновь заиграли теплые искорки.

Яр выдохнул. Саша вновь был его Сашей, который помог ему спуститься с лестницы первым утром и который поцеловал его в ночь пасхи. Ярослав осторожно взял его за руку, всё еще не понимая, почему тот так разозлился.

— А почему ты Серый? — мальчик поспешил отвлечь обоих, пока Сашка вновь не разбушевался. Подмастерье усмехнулся, а увидев недоумевающий взгляд Яра, расхохотался во весь голос.

— Меня ведь Сережа зовут. Только Сережа из меня, как… Из него — Шурик.

— Я тебя когда-нибудь убью, — проворчал Саша, вновь устраиваясь у Ярослава на коленях. Они переплели пальцы. — Клянусь, он меня доведет!

Серый вновь рассмеялся, и даже Яр невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя, что в этих словах не было той жуткой угрозы, что ощущалась в нем чуть ранее. Они замолчали, каждый думая о своем.

День пролетел, как падающая звезда по небу, и из деревни подмастерья вернулись затемно, когда все на мельнице уже улеглись спать, и встречал их один лишь Юра. Под его суровым взглядом Серый пошел к колодцу умываться, чтобы от него не так сильно несло сидром. И пока Яр развешивал мягкие куски выделанной кожи сушиться, Саша с трудом отволок новый плуг в сарай.

— Идите спать, — сказал Юра, когда взъерошенный и взмокший Сашка вернулся в дом. Старший подмастерье задул огарок свечи, хлопнув обоих по плечу. Они тихо забрались наверх, стараясь не скрипеть ступенями, чтобы никого не разбудить.

Ярослав повалился на кровать сразу, стаскивая надоевшую за день теплую кофту и переодеваясь в легкую рубашку. Он потянулся, зевая, не отводя взгляда от худой спины Сашки. У того вдоль позвоночника тянулся жуткий шрам, и мальчику вдруг захотелось к нему прикоснуться.

Яр смутился, опустив взгляд, потер замерзшие стопы друг о друга и спешно натянул носки из толстой шерсти. Саша быстро перебрался к нему по кроватям, чуть не зашибив Лето при этом.

— Хочешь, лягу с тобой? — он растянулся во весь рост рядом с Ярославом и чуть наклонил голову к плечу. Яр невесомо коснулся ладонью его груди.

— Он уже не ребенок, Сашка. Иди к себе.

Яр вцепился в его руку, отчаянно замотав головой. Ярослав подскочил, заметался, и Саша едва сумел его удержать.

— Пожалуйста! — он умоляюще посмотрел на Юру. — Мне…

— Ему дурные сны снятся, — вступился за него Саша. — А я могу помочь, сделать так, чтобы ничего не было и Ярка смог отдохнуть.

Юра хмуро посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого. Ярослав так доверчиво жался к Сашке, что старший подмастерье сдался.

— Только сразу спать. Оба, — буркнул он на них. Сашка закивал и укутал Яра в одеяло, притягивая к себе.

***

Яр как можно тише забрался в комнату с огромными окнами. Туда, где Мастер вел занятие. Под балками крыши осталась шерсть, которой надо было заткнуть дыры, но мальчик словно забыл о ней. Ярослав осторожно приоткрыл дверь, чувствуя, как что-то звало его. Он увидел ту самую книгу на стойке из темного дерева и потянулся к ней, касаясь переплета кончиками пальцев. Она отозвалась мальчику, ярко вспыхнули магические письмена похожие на руны, и он, словно во сне, распахнул ее на первой попавшейся странице.

— Яр? Что ты?.. Тебе нельзя здесь быть!

Мальчик испуганно отдернул руку от черной книги, распахнутой на страницах о превращении. Он вспомнил заклинание, которое парни читали, чтобы обратить его и самим обратиться в воронов, и понял, что именно его непонятный текст он сейчас прочитал. Саша будто в один шаг оказался рядом с ним, больно схватил за запястье, вытолкав из комнаты и захлопнув дверь. Они оба поморщились от ее неприятного скрипа.

— Это же та книга, которую читает Мастер!

— Верно! Нельзя нам сюда самим заходить, не то, что читать ее! Еще Женька увидит!..

— Но ведь мы можем научиться! — Яр замахал руками, но Саша торопливо уволок его из этой проклятой комнаты, чуть не уронив их обоих при этом с лестницы. Мальчик пискнул, едва устояв на ногах. Подмастерье втолкнул его на кухню, дернув дверь так, что та чуть не слетела с хлипких петель, давно не подтачиваемых Андреем.

— Никому не говори о том, что был там и что прочитал, — Саша усадил Ярослава за стол. — Нам нельзя заходить в эту комнату без Мастера, а он видит всё, что творится на мельнице. И книга!.. Ты же слышал, что нам нельзя ее открывать!

— Но что произойдет? — мальчик не усидел, схватив того за руку. Сашка дрожал. Он не сказал, что не понимал ни единого знака на той книге, они все расплывались у него перед глазами, превращаясь в единое серебряное марево.

— О чем говорите? — на кухню заглянул Лето, и Яр покраснел, опустив глаза. Саша резко отошел к окну, выглядывая за расшитые фиалками занавески. — Признавайтесь, я никому не расскажу!

— Он чуть не упал с балки, когда латал крышу.

— Крышу? — не поверил Лето, подозрительно сощурив глаза. — Мы с Женькой уже починили, столько досок приколотили, она ж не должна была снова подтекать… И там так много паутины было! Ты в ней не запутался?

— Нет, — он потупил взгляд.

— Ой, ты ж кухню с курятником оттер! — спохватился Лето, затапливая печь. — Тебе-то что паутина, ты ее и не заметил, наверно… Сашка, помоги!

Тот быстро подхватил огромный глиняный горшок и переставил его на стол. Лето достал капусту с морковкой, вручив их парням. Саша потянул к себе нож и пару раз лязгнул им о точильный камень на печи. Яру достался маленький ножик с болтающейся ручкой, и он чуть не порезался им, срезая шкурку.

— Надо будет скоро парней позвать, — задумчиво протянул Лето, шустро управляясь с картошкой.

— Я сбегаю… — Ярослав поднялся на ноги, но Сашка взмахнул рукой.

— Сиди тут, Яр, — он отвел темную челку мальчика, поцеловав в лоб, а затем, накинув плащ, вышел за дверь. Ярослав кинулся за ним, но Лето удержал, подбородком указав на морковь на столе. Он нехотя кивнул, взяв в руки нож, оставленный Сашей.

Когда тот вернулся вместе с другими парнями и Мастером, губа у него была разбита, а на подбородке проступал черный синяк.

***

Раз в месяц, в ту ночь, когда луна не освещала небосвод, после скудного ужина парни выходили на дорогу, ведущую к мельнице, вставая по бокам от нее. Трое с одной стороны и четверо с другой. У каждого в руках был факел, но Черный Мастер строго наказывал им повернуться спиной к дороге и не поднимать взгляд. И сколько бы Яр ни спрашивал подмастерьев о том, кто приезжает на мельницу, те лишь отмалчивались.

Во второе новолуние лета он услышал, как Юра называл этого таинственного незнакомца Белой Женщиной. Они никогда не видели ее, лишь выполняли наказ Мастера. Из повозки они таскали огромные мешки, как тогда, во время испытания Яра, и обратно с мукой. Но в новолуние тяжело приходилось всем: Женька едва дышал, потирая ногу, но упорно волочил мешок за собой, Саша мучился от того, что шрам на спине при каждом движении пронзало жуткой болью.

Яра трясло, словно он чувствовал все царапины и мозоли, все раны, полученные им за его недолгую жизнь. Силы покидали его, но мальчик упорно таскал мешки вместе с парнями. Он чувствовал, что в этот раз они были гораздо тяжелее, словно кто-то засыпал туда не зерно, что изо дня в день мололи на мельнице. В этот раз жернов парни использовали другой, тот таинственный третий в темном углу, который обычно обходили стороной.

Никто не смотрел внутрь мешков, подмастерья опускали и отводили взгляд, стиснув зубы, делая свое дело. Ярослав с ужасом смотрел на лестницу, чувствуя, как немели руки. Он едва не заскулил, но всё же взвалил мешок на спину, медленно поднимаясь вверх. Яр с трудом дышал, только стоило ему подумать об отдыхе, как он вспоминал о Саше. Тому тоже было нестерпимо больно, но он не жаловался.

Ярослав волоком дотащил мешок, почти упав без сил. Он встряхнул его, высыпая всё в таинственный жернов. Из мешка выпала кость, пролетев мимо него, и Яр с ужасом узнал осколок черепа. Он едва не закричал, отпрянув так резко, что врезался в кого-то из подмастерьев.

— Что… — мальчик задохнулся, не в силах больше смотреть на этот осколок.

— Молчи, Ярушка, — Саша на мгновение прижал его к себе, уткнувшись в темные волосы, и Яр услышал биение его сердца. — Это жернов новолуния. Молчи, прошу магией, никто из нас не справится с такой темной. А Черный Мастер убьет любого из нас, если она ему прикажет!

Мальчик закивал, не решаясь поднять глаза. Его всё еще трясло, и только родные руки Саши, обнимавшие его, не давали Яру зарыдать. Он чувствовал, как грудь сдавливало сталью страха, но не за себя. Больше всего Яр боялся потерять Сашку.

— Мастер всё для нее сделает, что бы она ни попросила. Не дай им что-то сделать с тобой, — Саша быстро поцеловал его. — Забудь об этом и работай, как раньше. Они не должны ничего узнать!

Ярослав, бледный как мука, которую оставлял для подмастерьев Лето, медленно кивнул. Он прильнул к Саше на мгновение и вновь схватился за свой мешок, запретив себе думать об том, что было в нем.

Он молчал до самого конца, пока все парни не разбрелись по кроватям. Яр торопливо схватил Сашу за рукав, подняв на него умоляющий взгляд. Тот кивнул и перебрался к нему на кровать, прижимая дрожащего Ярослава к себе. Он отчаянно зажмурился, всхлипывая Саше куда-то в плечо, но перед глазами всё равно вставала выпавшая из жернова кость.

У черной магии была своя цена.

***

— Ярка!

Саша слеповато щурился, пытаясь разглядеть того среди зеленого марева леса.

— Яр! Ты… — подмастерье чуть не растянулся на земле, запнувшись о брошенную посреди дороги палку. — Ты валяешься в траве, когда Лето послал тебя собирать ягоды?

— Я уже собрал всю корзинку…

— И решил поваляться?

— Я смотрел на облака, — признался Ярослав и перевернулся на бок. — И увлекся.

— Или не хотел возвращаться на мельницу, — буркнул Саша, присев рядом с ним. Всё вокруг утопало во мху, создавая мягкий и теплый уют, солнце начинало пригревать, но ветви деревьев заботливо укрывали от его настырных лучей. Сашка запрокинул голову, ища облака, которые так увлекли Яра, и сам засмотрелся на белые узоры на небе. Он потянулся всем телом, разминая затекшую за работой, спину, и улегся рядом с Ярославом.

— На мельнице Женька, — тот прижался к нему. — Он опять на меня кричать будет.

— А спрятался ты ото всех, и от меня тоже, — Саша обиженно отвернулся.

— Ты же меня нашел! — Яр дернул его за рубашку от возмущения. Он внезапно хитро улыбнулся и скользнул холодными пальцами под нее, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вздрогнул Сашка. Он перехватил руку.

— Что ты…

Взгляд ко взгляду — синий к светло-зеленому. Оба заулыбались: Саша лукаво, а Яр смущенно.

Ярослав потянулся к его губам, прижимаясь своими. Осторожно лизнул, а Саша в отместку несильно прикусил. Тот пискнул, чувствуя солоноватый привкус крови, разомкнул губы. Сашка поцеловал его, проникая в рот языком. Яр отвечал, вцепившись тонкими пальцами ему в рубашку.

Саша обхватил его за талию и резко перевернул, упираясь руками в теплую землю. Яр застонал. Он наконец мог не сдерживаться, каждое мгновение боясь, что другие подмастерья их услышат. Он вскрикнул, когда Саша вновь прикусил его губу и тут же зализал. Ярослав заметался, не зная, куда деть себя, боясь, что не сможет ответить тем же.

Он отчаянно зажмурился, закидывая тонкие руки Саше на шею.

— Сашенька… — стон и тихий смех в ответ. Ярослав был невероятным в своем еще детском смущении, но таком искреннем желании. Сашка оторвался от его губ, спускаясь поцелуями на шею, вылизывая ключицу, а затем прикусывая нежную кожу. Яр громко вскрикнул, выгнулся всем телом, царапаясь, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с нахлынувшими ощущениями. Ему казалось, что кожа горела от каждого сашиного прикосновения, каждого мимолетного поцелуя и тем более укуса.

А Саше нравилось кусаться. Он сразу же зализывал алые следы, стараясь не до крови, но порой не мог сдержаться. Он дернул рубашку, заставляя Яра поднять руки над головой, полностью обнажая бледную кожу. Саша поцелуями спустился на живот, с удовольствием слыша, как Яр застонал.

Яр хотел большего. Он метался под Сашкой, запрокидывал голову, выгибался, притираясь всем телом. Яр чувствовал, как тянуло внизу живота, и одновременно боялся и хотел, чтобы Саша дотронулся до него там. Он тонул в ощущениях, сгорая от наслаждения.

Сашка огладил его бедра, подхватил под них, инстинктивно толкаясь, и замер, услышав отчаянный вскрик.

— Ярка?

— Саша… Саша-саша-са… — как в бреду. Он замотал головой по земле, и Сашка едва удержал его, запустил руку в темные волосы, коснулся покрасневших, зацелованных губ. А затем вновь подался вниз, задевая языком острые косточки.

Яр дернулся, чуть не попав коленкой Саше по челюсти, тот едва успел поймать. Сашка прошелся кончиками пальцев Ярославу по низу живота и двинул рукой ниже. Яра подбросило, он задрожал, отдаваясь полностью, позволяя Саше брать себя и телом, и душой. Ногтями Яр невольно разодрал Сашке спину, будто пытаясь удержаться, не потерять это одуряющее чувство, не потерять его самого.

Ему показалось, что он провалился куда-то во тьму от удовольствия. Дышать было невозможно, Яр словно не чувствовал воздуха. Перед глазами было черно, все ощущения в одно мгновение куда-то исчезли, а затем вновь нахлынули разрушающей волной.

Яр понял, что плачет. Саша бережно его поцеловал, прижимая к себе, успокаивая.

— Ярушка, — тихо прошептал куда-то в шею, обнимая, укрыл собой от всего мира. Тот прижался, отчаянно зажмурившись, но слезы всё равно блестели на лихорадочно горевших щеках.

Они наконец не были разорванным на части одним целым.

***

Яр уже почти заснул, когда услышал тихий голос под самой крышей. Видно, Женька ждал Юру, пока тот не вернется. Старший подмастерье отряхнул тяжелый от дождя и первого мокрого снега плащ и щелкнул Женю по носу, загоняя обратно на полог.

— Ты всё сделал? — тихий голос, а затем едва слышный выдох, так что сердце у Яра пропустило удар. Он замер, Саша почти лежал на нем, уткнувшись носом в грудь и обнимая рукой поперек живота.

— Надеюсь, заклинание сработает, — Юра чем-то шуршал, порой отпихивая лежащего рядом с ним Женю. Яр задрожал, утыкаясь в плечо Саши, чтобы не выдать себя ни единым вздохом.

— Я не могу, — Женька замолчал, подбирая слова. — Когда вижу его и понимаю… Хоть бы он ненавидел меня сразу, а не винил, когда всё произойдет! Он же влюбится, Юр!

— Если все… — старший подмастерье тяжело вздохнул. — Он уже влюбился.

Женя издал невнятный звук, то ли всхлип, то ли стон. Он завозился на пологе, устраиваясь в ворохе одеял, так что одна кудрявая макушка была видна. Женька всё же высунулся, разглядывая старшего подмастерья.

— Это твое заклинание… Ведь подействует? Один будет любить до дрожи, а другой даже не знать о нем.

Юра помрачнел.

— Я не настолько жесток, Евгень.

— Ты… Этот сон приснится обоим? Знаешь, что будет, если наша затея удастся? Он сильнее Черного Мастера, именно он настоящий колдун, — Женя лихорадочно шептал, срываясь на свистящий хрип. — У него не только хватит сил разбить проклятье и одолеть Мастера! Он ст…

— Нет, — перебил Юра и резко склонился с их полога, оглядывая спящих подмастерьев. Серый завозился в постели, почти скинув одеяло на пол. — Он не станет, он не такой, как мы.

— А с чего ты взял? Ты его не зна…

— Я знаю, что в этот раз не ошибся. Ты не смог, — голос Юры похолодел, и Женька испуганно от него отпрянул. — И я тебя не виню, ты остался здесь со мной. Не решился пойти против воли Мастера, чтобы за меня не бояться. Я потому его и нашел. Он справится. Удержится от того, чтобы пожертвовать им, ради магии. Я верю.

— Хоть бы так. Ты же знаешь, что наш черед в том году?

— Знаю.

— Мне страшно, — Женька придвинулся к Юре, устраивая голову у него на плече.

— Мне тоже… — старший подмастерье прижался к его лбу. — Ты даже не представляешь насколько. В любое мгновение всё может обернуться прахом. Вся наша дурацкая затея! Пытались уже! А помнишь же ее, сколько она от этого проклятья бегала, и что с ней стало!

Женя всхлипнул.

— Помню. И Андрей недавно вспоминал, — он вцепился Юре в руку. — Он ведь никогда не отпустит…

— Забудь обо всем, — перебил он вдруг Женьку. — Нашими страхами тут не поможешь. Засыпай давай, а то завтра Лето всю душу вынет своими расспросами.

Они замолчали, и тишину нарушало лишь тихое потрескивание в печке и тихое сопение парней. Даже беспокойно спящий Серый притих.

Яр почувствовал, что плачет, он не знал, о чем говорили подмастерья, но ему стало невыносимо страшно. И он вновь осознавал, что не за себя боялся, а за Сашу. Тот приоткрыл глаза, разбуженный сдавленными всхлипами Яра.

— Опять дурной сон? — Сашка, всё еще не до конца проснувшись, потер глаза. Ярослав закивал, судорожно вздохнув, и свернулся клубочком у него под боком, прячась от всего. Он не хотел понимать этот жуткий разговор, но знал, что и забыть его, как темное наваждение, не сможет. Яр чувствовал, что страх проникал в него всё глубже, сжимая горло и грудь своими тяжелыми путами.

***

Парни становились мрачнее с каждым днем. Женя огрызался по поводу и без и порой замахивался даже на Сашку. Серый не балагурил, устраивая посмешище из всего, что попадалось ему под руку, Андрей не отвечал веселыми ухмылками на его байки.

А Саша больше не улыбался, замкнувшись в себе и подпуская только Ярослава.

Лето бегал вокруг них, пытаясь хоть как-то приободрить парней, но вскоре сдался и он. Подмастерья молча выполняли свои поручения, изредка тренируясь в магических заклинаниях. Яр магии будто избегал, предпочитая прятаться от своих мыслей в привычной работе, благо на мельнице всегда находилось, чем заняться.

Мастер всё так же раздавал указания утром, оставляя Юру следить за парнями. Старший подмастерье им не досаждал, лишь порой подсказывал, когда у них что-то не получалось. Но чем сильнее осень вступала в свои права, укутывая золотом лес, тем молчаливее и угрюмее становился Черный Мастер. Его тяжелый взгляд скрывался под капюшоном, но подмастерья всё равно ощущали его. Он пару раз рявкнул на парней и, гулко закашляв в ворот мантии, скрылся в комнате с огромными пустыми окнами.

— Сашка, Женька, займетесь печной трубой, ее уже давно надо было почистить, — сказал им Юра, когда Мастер скрылся за дверью. — Серый, очистишь колесо. Лето, знаешь, что делать.

— А я?

Старший подмастерье обернулся, глядя на лихорадочно горевшие щеки мальчика. Он недовольно покачал головой, догадавшись, что те опять прятались по углам. Саша находил любое мгновение, чтобы поцеловать Яра, спрятавшись от чужих глаз. Чаще всего он дергал его под лестницу, и тому приходилось вставать на носочки, закинув руки Сашке на шею.

Юра тяжело вздохнул.

— С ними иди, всё равно же к Сашке потом сбежишь, — он повернулся к Женьке. — На крышу его не пускайте, пусть снизу вам всё таскает. Лето последние два дня топил печку с картофельными очистками, так что вам должно быть полегче.

Они принялись за работу. Яра сначала оставили внизу, собирать отвалившиеся от стен куски сажи, а затем и отмыть печь, а сами забрались на крышу. Женька замотался с ног до головы, спрятав пушистые кудри под старым шарфом, а Сашка лишь накинул на голову капюшон куртки.

— Ярка! — крикнул Женя в трубу. — Ведро подставь и отойди!

Он что-то пробурчал в ответ и постучал по печной дверце, чтобы те услышали. Парни опустили в трубу вырезанный из деревянных веток скребок, с примотанным к нему куском от колеса. Женька принялся счищать въевшуюся сажу, пока Сашка управлялся с веревкой. Печка «чихнула» на них сажным облаком, и Саша испуганно отпрянул, оступился, едва не сорвавшись с крыши. Женя перехватил его руку, крепко сжимая, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать его. Сашка дернулся, пытаясь подтянуться и найти упор.

— Не отпускай!

Женька дернул на себя, перехватывая другой рукой за плечи, и втащил обратно на крышу. Саша уперся ногой в одну из балок и растянулся во весь рост на скользкой крыше, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Женя рухнул рядом с ним.

— Ты мне… — Саша уткнулся Женьке в плечо, всё еще дрожа. — Только Ярке не говори. Он и так спать не может, а если еще об этом узнает, вообще изведется… Прошу тебя.

— Я никому не скажу, и ты не должен, — Женя угрюмо кивнул. — Никто не должен узнать, что ты чуть не умер.

Они замолчали. Женька с трудом встал на ноги, потирая больную, а затем протянул руку Саше. Тот сомкнул пальцы на его предплечье.

***

Засыпать с каждой ночью Яру становилось всё страшнее. В темноте возвращались жуткие образы, преследовавшие его во снах. Тени, ходившие за ним по пятам, вылезали из своих углов. Он видел Белую Женщину, она тянула к лежащему на земле свои руки. И Яр просыпался от жуткого крика, сливавшегося с карканьем, вороны кружили над ним, но не нападали, будто признавали в нем своего. Ярославу казалось, что он видел их и когда просыпался. Он опускал взгляд, прятался с головой под одеялом и цеплялся за Сашу.

А потом всё равно спускался вниз, проводил пальцами по ступенькам, каждый раз боясь почувствовать на них теплую вязкую кровь. Иногда он садился за стол, притягивая к себе подсвечник или нож, забытый кем-то из подмастерьев. Так он заснул лишь однажды, измученный снами и неясным беспокойством.

Яр с тоской смотрел на падавший за окном снег. Шаги за спиной его уже не пугали.

— Почему никто не знает, что ты девушка?

— По словам той черной книги, что читает Мастер, лишь мужчина может учиться магии. А я не могла… Мельница за то время до испытания стала всем для меня! Я не мог допустить, чтобы меня прогнали! — Лена печально опустилась на лавку.

— Ты читал эту книгу!

— Конечно. Мы все читали ее. Никто из учеников Мастера не может удержаться от соблазна, чтобы открыть ее самому. И я, и Серый, и Женя… И даже твой любимый.

— Это так заметно?

Она улыбнулась, протянув руки к нему.

— Для того, кто умеет смотреть. Ты влюбился в первый же день, сам того не понимая. Я ведь помню, как ты на него смотрел, когда вы только спустились. Лишь попав на мельницу, мальчишки боятся, я трясся и почти рыдал в свое первое утро. Ты видел лишь Сашку, делал всё, выполнял любые наши поручения, но мысли твои были о нем. Я еще думал, когда ты поймешь, что тебя не просто так к нему тянет, но Сашка старше, он быстрее сообразил, — Лена горько усмехнулась, вспомнив его безумный взгляд в ночь испытания. — И Серый со своей дурацкой выходкой! Но ты Сашку тогда не оттолкнул, а ответил на его поцелуй, хотя мог врезать обоим. И потом…

Яр покраснел, отчаянно надеясь, что это не будет заметно. Он догадался, о чем она умолчала, понимая, что спрятать алые следы на шее и царапины на спине Саши было невозможно.

— Позволил бы Юра мне к Серому перебраться на ночь, как же! А вас разгонять не стал, — Лена хитро улыбнулась, припомнив, как выглядывала из-под подушки, наблюдая за ними. — Ты к нему всегда так жмешься, будто тебе холодно и только Сашка тебя греет. Он никому кроме тебя к себе прикасаться не позволял, даже когда горел в лихорадке. И только к тебе он тянется, боясь отпустить, но и признать тоже…

Она накрутила на палец спадавший на плечи локон, а затем положила голову на плечо мальчику.

— Вы словно заколдованные, — задумчиво сказала Лена. Яр помрачнел, вспомнив разговор Женьки с Юрой. — Но только с любовью ни одно заклинание не справится. Знаешь же, что говорят, что только так можно побороть черную магию.

— Чем? Тем, что я влюбился? — Ярослав мельком глянул на лестницу, хоть и понимал, что их кровать ему не увидеть. Он чувствовал, что Сашка развалился, раскинув ноги и руки в стороны и чуть не падая на пол. Пару раз Яр просыпался от того, что они свалились вдвоем и Саша удобно устроился прямо на нем.

— Совладать с черной магией получится у того, кто готов отказаться от могущества, что она дает, ради любимого. Не каждый пожертвует даром превзойти других, мы ведь можем с целой деревней, с любым городом расправиться. Подчиним себе, отобрав всё у самих правителей. Я никогда не смогу этого сделать, боясь потерять семью, которую мне дала мельница. А ты, Ярка? — она посмотрела ему в глаза. Ярослав подумал о своем первом полете, как под крыльями ворона ощущался ветер. Горы тогда ему покорились, лес перестал быть ужасающей преградой, но мысль о Саше вернула его человеческую сущность. Яр вспомнил их первый поцелуй, ласковые руки на своих плечах и задрожал.

— Всё что угодно, лишь бы он был жив…

— Вот видишь.

— Как уйти с мельницы? Как разорвать путы заклятья, что держит нас здесь? — Ярослав вцепился в стол до побелевших костяшек. — Серый говорил, что это невозможно, что куда бы он ни пошел, ходил кругами и всегда возвращался на мельницу.

— Если кто-то полюбит ученика Мастера и придет просить за него. Ему придется отпустить, только узнать ученика надо в обличье ворона. Я слышал, как сюда приходила одна девушка, такая красивая, с темными глазами и медовыми волосами. Все молчала, а когда Черный Мастер сказал ей узнать того, кого она просила отпустить, она лишь рассмеялась. Думала, что всё будет легко. Она не узнала, а на следующее утро…

— Ее нашли мертвой, а над ней кружили вороны, — закончил за нее Ярослав. — Я ведь тоже ученик Мастера. Я не могу прийти к нему… Как я могу помочь?

— Никак, да только всё это лишь россказни, Ярка, — Лена встала, довольно потянувшись. — Спать ты уже не ляжешь?

— Не хочу наверх подниматься, мне ведь страшно даже глаза закрыть…

— Тогда поможешь мне с завтраком! — и она вручила ему в руки котелок. Яр мысленно застонал, ни одна из его мрачных мыслей не смогла бы нарушить привычную жизнь мельницы.

***

Мастер в последний раз бросил тяжелый взгляд на заснеженные верхушки деревьев, видневшиеся из больших окон, посмотрел на пустые жерди на стенах и вышел из комнаты, хотя не все подмастерья, обернувшиеся воронами утром, стояли там. Яр был на мельнице, иначе Черный Мастер не отпустил бы парней. Их магия требовала, чтобы все семеро вернулись до заката.

Саша бросился его искать. Он не слышал, что Лето кричал ему, лишь бросился вниз по ступенькам, чуть не свернув себе шею. Сашка пытался почувствовать, где тот мог быть, но в голову ничего не приходило. Он обыскал почти всю мельницу, когда заметил тонкую фигуру у колодца.

Яр стоял, опустив голову, неуютно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Босые стопы утопали в снегу, да и на нем был лишь легкий черный балахон, которые надевали все подмастерья перед тем, как обратиться воронами. Он медленно выпрямился, касаясь белыми пальцами холодных камней, а затем повернулся.

— Я знал, что ты меня найдешь…

Саша замер. Что-то в Яре переменилось, будто хоть он и обратился человеком, в нем осталась та звериная дикость. Даже теплый взгляд синих глаз был другим.

— Ты напугал меня, — Сашка подошел ближе, осторожно присаживаясь на край колодца. Он хотя бы успел накинуть плащ, прежде чем вылететь на улицу, но всё равно мерз. А Яр будто не чувствовал холода.

— Почему ты?..

— Никого не хотел видеть, никого — кроме тебя, — Ярослав осторожно прошелся по снегу, а потом закружился, поднимая свой собственный снежный вихрь. Он раскинул руки в стороны, подставляя узкие ладони падающим снежинкам, и запрокинул голову к небу.

— Все знают, что скоро произойдет что-то темное. Таков уговор Мастера и Белой Женщины, хоть никто и не знает, в чем он состоит. Сашенька, — он подошел ближе, переступая по снегу, опустил руки тому на плечи. — Это ведь ты будешь? Они тебя у меня заберут…

— Никто не знает, чей черед в это рождество, — оборвал его Саша.

Ярослав зажмурился. На бледных щеках заблестели слезы, и он закусил губу, чтобы не завыть в голос.

— Это цена нашей магии. Каждый из нас хотел быть лучше других, повелевать кем-то. Не будь этой черной капли в твоем сердце, не услышал бы ты зов Мастера в ту ночь. Он ведь и тебя позвал во сне? И мы согласились, и ты, и я когда-то, никто нас не подчинил своей воле. Мы сами сказали Мастеру не только муку молоть научить, — Сашка горестно вздохнул, вглядываясь в любимые синие глаза. — Теперь нам пора заплатить нашу цену.

— Я откажусь от нее… Только останься со мной.

— Я всегда останусь в твоем сердце. Не плачь, Ярушка, — тот отчаянно замотал головой, прячась за черными волосами. Сашка притянул его к себе, обнимая, пальцами проходясь по пояснице, устроил голову на груди, слушая трепещущее биение сердца.

Яр бережно коснулся его ладони, переплетая их пальцы. Он потянул его за собой, рухнул на спину в снег, не замечая холода. Веревка, которой был затянут его балахон, развязалась, обнажая острые ключицы и белую шею.

— Поцелуй меня, — Яр прижался горячими губами к его щеке. Саша поцеловал. Медленно, тягуче, выпивая тихий стон, лаская. Он скользнул рукой под черные полы балахона, оглаживая дрожащее от холода и ожидания тело. Яр выгнулся, закидывая руки на шею, привлекая к себе как можно ближе.

Они прощались друг с другом.

***

Яр подскочил, разбуженный громом и собственным криком. Он заметался на постели, ладонью пытаясь нашарить руку Саши, но того больше не было рядом. Ярослав заскулил, в глубине души понимая, что это означало, но всё еще отчаянно не желая в это верить.

Этого просто не могло быть. Его Сашка должен был быть жив.

Он заметался, надеясь, что это был один из его жутких снов, пытаясь вырваться из него. Ярослав упал, раздирая ладони в кровь, вскрикивая от жгучей боли и понимая, что всё это было взаправду.

— Сашенька… — Яр вскочил, его замутило, но он упрямо бросился к лестнице, не думая, что сам может разбиться, оступившись. За его спиной завозились подмастерья.

— Ярка, стой! — Лена схватила его за запястье. — Не надо…

Мальчик вывернулся из ее хватки. Взглянул ей в глаза и всё понял — было поздно.

— Саша! — его крик слился с ударом грома. Яр кубарем слетел с лестницы, падая на колени рядом с безжизненным любимым, и вцепился ему в плечи. Юра с болью смотрел на них сверху. Мальчик поднял взгляд на столпившихся подмастерьев и прямо за ними, в дверях, вновь бывшего молодым Мастера. И тут он догадался, в чем заключалось черное проклятье мельницы. Яр завыл от боли, прижимаясь к любимому, и резко отдернулся, когда кто-то попытался поднять его.

— Женька, помоги…

— Нет! — Яр зарычал, закрыв собой Сашку. — Нет, он… Я не дам вам! Я не дам его забрать…

На руках его проступили черные когти и перья. Мальчик уткнулся Саше в грудь, чувствуя, как по лицу потекли обжигающие слезы. Яр пытался расслышать тихое биение сердца, едва не принимая за него бушевавшую на улице грозу.

— Не дам… — он прижался к нему, стоя на коленях, умоляя все силы этого мира, чтобы они сжалились над ним, вернули ему его Сашу. К нему склонились старшие подмастерья, и Яр зарычал, закрывая того собой.

— Ты же знаешь…

Он понимал, что Юра был прав, но не хотел в это верить. Другие ученики спустились вниз, обступив мальчика и мертвеца.

— Сашка мертв, — Андрей попытался положить Ярославу руку на плечо, но тот грубо стряхнул ее, безумным взглядом окидывая подмастерьев. Они стали его семьей, но каждого из них он сейчас был готов разорвать, стоило им только прикоснуться к Саше. Яр сквозь пелену слез посмотрел на него и склонился, в последний раз прижавшись к холодным губам.

Кто-то подхватил его, пытаясь оттащить, но он разодрал тому руку когтями. Они не смели их разлучать, черная магия уже сделала это. Ярослав закричал, падая, и провалился во тьму.

***

_Иди на мельницу…_

Яр с ужасом распахнул глаза. Он закричал, замахав руками, и рухнул на промерзлую землю, больно ободрав ладони.

Он был в погребе.

Мальчик почувствовал, как бешено забилось сердце.

— Всего лишь сон… — прошептал Ярослав, будто пробуя эти слова на вкус.

_Ярка… На мельницу. Ты не пожалеешь._

Он подскочил на ноги, затравленно оглядываясь. Перед глазами пронеслись мгновения из его сна, работа на мельнице, уроки черной магии, полет в обличье ворона.

Саша.

Ярослав чуть не упал, когда в голове мелькнуло осознание. Ему всё это лишь приснилось, а значит, Сашка еще был жив. А он не был учеником Черного Мастера и мог просить отпустить своего любимого с мельницы. Яр напрягся, вспоминая, что ему рассказывала об этом Лена. Ему нужно было узнать Сашу в обличье ворона. Мальчик усмехнулся, это было легко, они столько летали вместе, что он бы узнал его даже просто по одному карканью.

Он вспомнил и странный, подслушанный им разговор Юры и Жени, сейчас всё обрело смысл. Старший подмастерье насылал такой сон и на Женьку, но тот не удержался, приняв предложение Мастера учиться черной магии. И теперь Юра наслал этот сон на него, в надежде, что он сможет разорвать проклятье.

Мальчик выбежал на улицу, хлопнув дверью погреба, и помчался в сторону леса, в этот раз даже не заметив хрипло каркавшую птицу. Он почти тонул в сугробах, но упрямо бежал вперед, вспоминая дорогу до мельницы в мельчайших деталях. Он помнил, мимо какого дерева они проехали, когда направлялись в деревню с Серым, помнил, как летал над этим лесом.

— Хоть бы успеть, — повторял сам себе Яр, стараясь не думать о горевших огнем ногах. О том, что и в своем сне на мельницу он добрался лишь с закатом, он не помнил. И в глубине души Ярослав страшился того мгновения, когда он увидит ворота и мельничное колесо впереди, и точно так же он этого ждал. Яр совсем не задумывался о том, что Саша мог его не узнать.

Он бежал со всех ног, утопая в пушистом, липнувшем снеге, стуча зубами от холода, несмотря на бешено колотившееся сердце. Яр едва мог вдохнуть, горло всё время обжигало ледяным воздухом. Ноги он сбил в кровь, а ладони стесал об лед, упав в очередной раз.

Ярослав заметил, что уже почти смеркалось. Он с трудом сдержал крик, страх не успеть накатил с новой силой. Если он окажется на мельнице после того, как солнце зайдет… Яр запретил себе думать об этом, бросившись бежать. 

Ворота мельницы показались вдалеке, когда он уже потерял надежду. Он, как и в своем сне, увидел две стоявшие темные фигуры. Черный Мастер и его старший подмастерье. Яр рухнул им под ноги всем собой почувствовав, что последний луч зимнего солнца спрятался за деревьями. Успел.

— Пойдешь ко мне учеником? — спросил Черный Мастер. Юра позади него напрягся.

Яр помедлил.

— Нет, — он заставил себя встать и, пошатываясь, вскинул руку. — Отпусти моего любимого.

Мастер недобро усмехнулся.

— Это кого же?

— Сашку.

— Отпущу… — глаза Черного Мастера блеснули под капюшоном. — Если узнаешь его, но не человеком, а вороном.

Мастер указал узловатым пальцем на круживших над мельницей птиц. Их было пятеро. Один из воронов сел на крышу мельницы, неуютно перебирая ногами.

— Он сидит… — Яр замолчал, подавив мимолетный страх. Он знал, что это был Саша. — Сидит на крыше мельницы.

Черный Мастер вновь повернулся к воронам, закаркавшим от возбуждения и взметнувшимся вверх. Они хлопали крыльями, и в тот же миг мельничное колесо заскрипело и треснуло. Яр поднял взгляд, чувствуя, что пальцы у него потеплели, но не придал этому значения. Он не ошибся.

Юра улыбнулся.


End file.
